tnufandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie Archer
Sophie is a former Captain of the DFS Lavie in the TNU Core storyline and one of the female leads in Atsikai. In Atsikai she is contracted with Kenshi and works for SNIEF. She likes people and has a playful personality. She does not like talking about sex. In DFS Lavie she took over command of the ship when Alex Werner was promoted to Commodore and assigned to command a Task Group in the Rim. Sophie now acts as the Trinity SOU's Operations Director. Sophie was created by Josh Hina. = Character Information = ---- Vital Details Name: Sophie Archer Age: 32 Gender: Female Race: Human Nationality: Japanese/Caucasian Date of Birth: August 18 4533 Place of Birth: Perth, Australia Physical Attributes Skin Color: White Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color/Length: Black/long in ponytails Height: 5‘ 6” Weight: 122 lbs Bust Size: A Blood Type: AB + Physical Appearance: Sophie wears a specially designed armor under suit that protects her while in combat. She wears stockings, combat boots, and a uniform from Delta Force. When off duty she wears a skirt and blouse set. She also wears a zip-able hoodie and jeans with sneakers. She also sometimes wears a pink sleeveless dress or a jean jacket, pink tanktop with a jean skirt and boots. She has fair and soft skin and has a clear complexion. People often mistake her for a high school student because of her youthful appearance. She resembles Kotoko Takano from Bokura Wa Piacere in appearance. Psychological Attributes Psychological Description: Sophie is a solider by nature and does not let her feminine side get in the way of her job. With that said she is not a complete badass like most in her position would be. She does not let her ego get the best of her and prefers to examine an enemy and understand its weakness before just rushing straight into battle. Outside of work she ends to be somewhat talkative though she enjoys occasional trips to parties, hanging out with her coworkers and playing darts. In her downtime she records music, plays video games and tutors kids. Ambitions: She wants to prove to her father that she can make a life for herself in this line of work. He believes that women have no place in the military or police forces. She wants to prove otherwise. Strengths/Weaknesses: Sophie excels in swordsmanship and short range tactics. She is a skilled military trainer and is also skilled in reading people. On the other hand she knows many secrets and has been through a lot in her short life. She does not like using guns and only sees killing as a waste of time; she uses her blade to protect people despite her profession; sometimes this causes problems in her work. Familial/Relationships Background Family: Dr. Ken Archer Ph.D – Father Unknown – Mother No Siblings Friends: Atsumari Lu-Karai, Gene Ayako Idol: Atsuna Kaoushi Sexual Orientation: She prefers not to discuss sex related topics. Professional Background Education Level: Master’s Degree – Philosophy Service History: Basic Training – Camp Moritus – UDC Fleet Service (Age 17) Officer Candidate Training Corps – UDC Fleet Service (Age 18/19) UDS Taskmaster – Intelligence Officer | Ensign (Age 20 – 24) UDS Jackson – Chief Intelligence Officer | Lieutenant Junior Grade (Age 25) She took part in a battle during this where the ship was destroyed; she saved crew members and commanded them until rescue) Command Recommendation – Captain Mel Dountless Command Academy – Lieutenant Commander (Age 26) TFS Titan – Mission Operations Liaison | Lieutenant Commander (Age 26 – 29) Deep Space 18 – Executive Officer | Commander (Age 29 – 32) Field Team 6 – Commanding Officer, DFCTO Earth Operations | Commander (Age 32) Promotion to Captain upon assignment to new command upon Team 6 mission success. DFS Lavie - Commanding Officer | Current Category:Delta Force Military Officers Category:Ship Captains Category:Characters Category:Cross-over characters Category:Jeane's future harem Category:DFS Lavie Category:Female Protagonists